runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Entry Six
Back to series home. Previous Episode Next Episode Okay, so I've decided to do this new thing with this series. I'm going to post in big, bold, all caps FACT or FICTION at the top of each entry to let you know whether this actually happened or didn't. So without further ado, let's begin this entry. FACT Well, since I haven't been on here in a while, I decided that I would update you on twenty-five weird things that have happened to me or I thought about on RuneScape while I was absent from this Wiki. So, let's begin. 1. I wanted to troll a girl by asking her to be my gf. She replied saying she already had a gf. I bolted. 2. I walked into the Falador Party House and said I was gay. Three people logged off that instant. One person actually said "ew" and then logged off. 3. I was in line of ten people following each other walking to Falador. It was... strangely funny... 4. I saw two "girls" on RuneScape talking about diarrhea. 5. ^Another "girl" joined that conversation.^ 6. I randomly died while walking in the Wilderness. Nothing attacked me, my HP just fell to zero randomly and I died. *cough* HACKER *cough* *cough*. 7. Did you know Justin Bieber has a RuneScape account named "isalwayz"? Neither did I, that person is a failtroll. 8. Did you know Vanessa Hudgens has three RuneScape accounts? It was really cool how they were all online at the same time and all in Varrock. Oh, wait a minute... 9. While I was walking, a person randomly logged on near me, said "s***", and subsequently logged off. 10. Did you know that people engage in RuneScape sex? Yeah, watch out for that... stupid loners... 11. Relating to the previous topic, there was some small talk about RuneScape AIDS... wtf... 12. One of my friends met his real life girlfriend on RuneScape. Says something about the people I hang out with. 13. What the f*** is the Ferret of Doom!?!? 14. I missed the King Black Dragon's wedding. 15. I was gone for a damn long time and Acheron hasn't been released yet. RuneScape has the most INEFFECTIVE developers. 16. Whose brilliant idea was it to change the most awesome looking monster (Chaos Elemental) into a pile of heaping s***? I mean, wtf is that thing? 17. What's an effigy? Is that like a stoned child? Is RuneScape promiting the use of drugs? Actually, that's a far fetched conclusion. 18. I actually hate the new combat system. It kills the RuneScape feel. 19. Somebody found out how to make it look like you're smacking someone's a**. No kidding, some guy was trolling people like that! lololol 20. The RuneScape nude march. Apparently something Zybez did. It was the biggest failure to ever see the light of RuneScape. 21. The Hunting skill has no point. They should just fuse it with Summoning or Slayer or something. 22. How to tell the age of a RuneScape user. The more curse words used directly correlates with the age of the player. Here's the math formula that can be used: *5+ curse words in a sentence = 11 years or younger *3-5 curse words in a sentence = 11-13 years *1-3 curse words in a sentence = 13-15 years *1 curse words in a sentence = 15-17 years *0-1 curse words in a sentence = 17+ years *0 curse words in a sentence = A pansy b**** 23. RuneScape is changing faster than the size of a pimple on an teenager's face. Okay, well, that was a terrible analogy. 24. I'm sure I could get more done in one week as a single person working at Jagex than that entire damn company can in a year. 25. The Burthorpe Games Room. And there we have it. The next entry will be an actual continuation of the story. Until then, peace out! Category:The Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy but RandUm Guy